


prompts

by hallo



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo/pseuds/hallo
Summary: tumblr prompts because im trash





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: a mutual friend invited us to their laser tag party and we’re the last two alive on opposite teams and goddammit if I’m going down you’re going down with me

Lizzie had always been accused of being overly competitive. Her dad found that little tidbit about her daughter early on after a grueling game of peek-a-boo.

Lizzie reasoned that it wasn’t her fault everyone else lost.

What’s the line between being _normally_ and _overly_ competitive anyway?

So 20 years later, when Jane’s boyfriend, sweet, sweet Charlie, invited them over for a game of laser tag, Lizzie was amused.  
Game? Lizzie smirked to herself after killing off a random friend of Charlie (Jane and Charlie got kicked off pretty early, as sweet and angelic as they were, this was war), a game would mean the other team had a chance. This was an annihilation.

Well, it would have been if it weren’t for that smug, pretentious bastard.

* * *

 

“Please, you died first.”

“Uhm, are you blind? Obviously yours lit up first!”

“If I were blind, you wouldn’t have been hit in the first place. Your argument’s invalid.”

“You being blind wasn’t central to my remark, smart-ass.”

“Of course it was!”

“It wasn’t!”

“Are you stupid?”

“You’re stupid.”

Charlie turned towards his girlfriend, “had fun?” he asked grinning, choosing to ignore the back-and-forth bickering of Will and Lizzie in favor of showering his sweet and angelic girlfriend more attention.

Jane let out a soft laugh, “not as much as those two, I bet,” she gestured towards Lizzie and Will arguing loudly in front as they trudged their way back to their cars.

“Lord of the Rings wasn’t even that good.”

“Take that back, you fucking prick!”

Charlie let out a bark of laughter.

“Wanna bet how fast those two would get together?” Jane asked Charlie jokingly.

“Please, they’d kill each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the length and overall shittiness of the oneshot, I'm still learning lmao (criticisms are usually well received! insults more so as long as the delivery and humour are on point)


End file.
